Akumu ni unasareru, Yoi yume o
by Xephyroth
Summary: UsaXMisa, Usagi-san is acting strange. Why the hell did he appear in my bed? In the morning of all times? Depression? ....


**Akumu ni unasareru - Yoi yume o** (To Have a Nightmare - Sweet Dreams)

**By: Xephyroth**

**-------------------------------------------------**

I think it's useless to put a warning because Junjou Romantica series itself is shounen-ai/yaoi.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters, but I wish to own Sakurai Takahiro's (Misaki's voice actor) really sexy voice...(especialy the one for Kanda's). I don't have SpellCheck. XDDDD

**-------------------------------------------------**

I, Takahashi Misaki, am in a BIG pinch (once again)....

I just so happen to have woke up and found myself unable to move an inch. Why is it that you ask? Of course, of course! You're wondering how I can't move. Of course you can't move when you have a pair of arms clamping onto you from behind. Wait....rewind. A pair of arms?....I twisted my upper body around....GEH!

"U-USAGI-SAN!!! W-What are you doing in _my_ bed!" I frantically tried to wake him up while trying to pry his arms off me. But with no luck, "HEY!! WAKE UP!!! I SAID WAKE UP!!!" I struggled.

"Shhhh....Let me sleep," was his reply.

"USAGI-SAN!! You can sleep in _your own _room can't you? Let me go, I have to make breakfast and go to class!!"

"....No." A vein popped.

"USAGI-SAN!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!!!"I practically screamed. Instead of letting go, Usagi-san hugged me tighter. "Usa-," I was cut off when his lips met mine. "Mmph....Mm..." The kiss was a lot more forceful. I felt his tongue being forced into my mouth. Something must be wrong with him. "Y-you're being too aggress-...Ah!" He licked the crook of my neck. A blush crept onto my face. "U-Usagi-san...s-stop...not now...," I struggled with the words. Words that was so shaky that it was not convincing at all. I tried to squirm my way out but the arms still imprisoned me.

"Misaki, I love you...Stay," Usagi-san whispered into my ear. I felt the blush spread then his hand under my shirt.

"Hey, stop it!" I grabbed his hand out from under my shirt and made an opening. Taking the chance, I jumped out of bed and swung around to face Usagi-san. "Usagi-san! You're acting stran-" After taking a good look at him, I noticed that he has black bags under his eyes. But isn't that normal after staying up to finish before the deadline...? "Um...So then, I'm going to make breakfast!"

I ran into the bathroom, stuck my toothbrush into my mouth, started brushing, and stared into the mirror in front of me (with a really blank face).

Strange. Strange. Strange. STRANGE!!!!! Even if he stayed up to finish before the deadline...he should be in his _own _bed. But...this is the first time he's ever in my bed (in the morning).

"Mou!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" I groaned and ruffled my hair until it got really messy. I finished my morning routine and headed back to my bedroom for my clothes. Usagi-san's still in my bed, sitting.

"Usagi-san....get out."

"Why?"

"I'm changing."

"Why? I've seen you before several times. Is there a reason why?" A new blush formed across my face.

"F-fine! I'll change in the bathroom," I said as I grabbed my clothes for the day that's hanging neatly on the hanger. I did as I said and climbed down the stairs. Morning was usual...except for the fact that Usagi-san went back to sleep (in my bed) while I was cooking. He didn't wake up and come down for breakfast when I called him so I wrapped the food up to keep it warm for him and left a note saying I left for class.

Now that I think about it, even if we are living under the same house, we haven't seen each other lately. I was busy with my classes and Usagi-san's busy with his new BL series and the deadlines of some other ones. We've only seen each other while eating...Wait...is he depressed that he hasn't been able to see (touch) me?

....

An annoyed face etched onto my face.

-----------------

The next day came....I was again under....ATTACK (in my own bed)!!! Except this time....

"Usagi-san! S-stop!..Nn.." He kissed my neck and marked a trail from my neck and past my collarbone.

"Why?" His grip on my wrists became tighter. My shirt was already gone. "You don't have any classes today, right?" I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE!!!!

"No...but at least tell me why you're acting strange."

"...." Usagi-san's expression didn't change (not one bit...). But he did let go of my wrists. I lowered my arms to a more comfortable position beside my head.

"Um...Usagi-san?"

"It's....."

"It's....?"

"Because....of a nightmare." Eh? Did my ears fail on me? No, they did not. I hear them _very _clearly. Plus, he's blushing a really really really _really_ tiny blush.

"Pff! Hahahaha!" I ended up laughing.

"Misaki! Don't laugh at me!"

"So? What is your nightmare about?" His eyes suddenly had a hint of sadness. His arms lowered his body onto me. His head buried into the crook of my neck. I felt his hair brush against my skin. His hands reached up to grab mine, and interlaced his fingers with mine. "U-Usagi-san?"

"In the nightmare...You left me..." He said into my neck as he squeezed my hands harder. I couldn't help but think that he was (sorta) cute.

"Usagi-san...I won't leave you."

"Really?" I'm not a homo. I'm not a homo. I'm not a ho-...Maybe...err....AHHHHH! To Hell with it!

"Un...because...I love you." There, I said it. Usagi-san suddenly lifted his body away, but kepted his hands in mine. There was a smile on his face and his eyes didn't have a hint of sadness anymore. A blush formed. "I mean no...I-I...dang it!" I turned my head so I didn't face him. "This is embarrassing..."

"Misaki." Damn it. His voice was too entrancing...I turned to face him. "I love you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It was a gentle one this time. "Mmm..." He licked my lips. He was eager to enter. I (was forced to) let him have entrance. His tongue rubbed against mine. Once the kiss was parted, he retraced the same trail from earlier while his right hand traced down my chest and past my abdomen. His hand reached into my pants. Realization hit me.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" I asked. But that question will lead to more trouble.

"That 'I love you' of yours really made me into the mood. So I'm going all the way."

"All the way?! No way!" Soon my pants joined my shirt on the floor. "W-wait! U-Usagi-san! I have to make breakfast!"

"Oh? I rather I have you instead!" I blushed hard.

"U-Usagi-san!!!" I'm not a homo. I'm not a homo. I'm not a ho-............

Dear God, I'm in denial (maybe...).

_Fin_

**--------------------------------------**

After nearly a year of absence...ShiokuXRose here is back with a Shounen-ai/Yaoi account!! XDDDD And the 10th fanfiction I wanted to publish. I have 1....that I didn't really want to upload...just yet.

Christmas present (a bit late...I guess New Year's present isn't too late) to my dear friend in Flordia....COME BACK!!!!

Please Review! ^-^

Xephyroth


End file.
